


The Elder Gods Demand Tribute

by RidingMalum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Frances gets her first period, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP’s child starts their first period, and comes to their parents freaked out, and A just replies “the elder gods demand tribute” and B smacks them upside the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elder Gods Demand Tribute

"Papa," a voice whispered.

John cracked one of his eyes open to see Frances standing over him. She was pale, shaking, and trying to look anywhere but him.

"What is it, honey?" John asked.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. He heard his husband, Alex, grumble out incoherent words before he sat up as well. With his eyes still closed he looked in the direction of where Frances was standing.

"Is something wrong, Frances?" His voice was deep from the sleep. John would have jumped on him if his daughter wasn't standing right next to the bed.

"I-I-," Frances stuttered. She looked at the two men before sighing and walking out of the bedroom. When she got to the doorway and noticed that the two of them were still sitting on the bed she waved them over to follow her.

They scrambled out of the comfort of their bed and made their way towards the young girl. The three of them walked down the cold hallway together. John silently curses himself for not putting on socks before stepping on the hardwood floor.

Frances stops outside of the bathroom in the hallway and looks at the pair. John gives her a small smile hoping that it will give her the encouragement that she needs to tell them what's wrong. It seems to work as she bends down by the toilet and grabs something. When she stands back up she's holding up a pair of her underwear, John notices the spot of blood on it.

John lets out a sigh of relief. He honestly thought that she was dying.

"Are you either of you going to say something?" She asks. She doesn't seem all that nervous anymore just irritated that they have been silent.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Frances," John tries and he opens his arms for a hug. He doesn't know if it'll help, but a few weeks ago when Angelica was giving him tips on what to do when this happened, she told him to hugs help. So that's what he does when Frances walks into his arms. He squeezes tightly, letting her know that he's there. "Angelica said that she left some pads under the sink. There's also ice cream in the fridge, she threatened to cut my hand off if I ate it."

Frances giggles at that and pulls away from the hug.

She looks over at Alex who is rubbing his eyes. It still looks like his eyes are shut, John wouldn't be surprised if he feel asleep on his feet. It's not like it would be the first time.

"The elder gods demand tribute," Alex says it so quietly that John has to look over at him to make sure that he wasn't imagining it.

Alex has stopped rubbing his eyes and is now smiling at Frances. It takes her a second to process what he's said but once she does she bursts out laughing. John is so in shock that his first response is to smack the beck of Alex's head, which is exactly what he does. Alex looks at him with a fake pout and John has to bite back a smile.

"Is now really an appropriate time to say that?" John questions once Frances seems to calm down. Even though she's stopped laughing, she has a large grin on her face.

Alex shrugs, "I didn't know what else to say."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at my tumblr here - http://myxdear.tumblr.com/


End file.
